1. Field
The following description relates to a structure of a radio frequency (RF) module and a disposing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Various frequency bands, such as high frequency (HF), very high frequency (VHF), ultrahigh frequency (UHF), etc., are used in various forms of communication. To use each frequency band available to a terminal, a filter capable of detecting each frequency band may be provided in the terminal. Conventional terminals typically detect a single frequency band. However, due to current developments in communication technologies, recently released terminals may be able to utilize various frequency bands. Accordingly, a filter capable of detecting various frequency bands may be provided in the terminal.
The filter of the terminal may be configured using a radio frequency (RF) module, and conventional RF modules may have an essentially two-dimensional (2D) flat structure. However, the 2D structure may not be suitable for a high integration and miniaturization. Accordingly, there is a desire for a scheme of maximizing space usage efficiency, and minimizing a parasitic loss occurring in a device and wiring.